


Riverdale Frozen Over

by Thefemalearrow



Series: Riverdale Frozen Over [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Friendship, Frozen AU, Gen, Ice Powers, Platonic Relationships, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Betty was born with unexplainable powers. After hurting her best friend, she goes into almost complete hiding. What happens when she goes back into the world in a high-pressure situation?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: Riverdale Frozen Over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801537





	1. Prologue

Nine-year-old Archie Andrews snuck into his neighbor Betty's bedroom. "Betty, wake up," Archie said. "Let's play."  
"Go home, Archie," Betty said. "We have school in the morning."  
"But I can't go to sleep," Archie complained.  
"Then count sheep," Betty suggested, closing her eyes. Archie was about to leave when he remembered something that always got Betty up. He pried open her left eye.  
"Do you want to build a snowman?" Archie asked  
\---  
Betty and Archie arrived in her backyard. "Do the magic already," Archie demanded playfully.  
"Shush, keep it down, someone might hear us," Betty said. She waved around her hands and a snowball appeared. Archie watched her in amazement. He was one of the only people who knew about her powers, not even her own sister, Polly, knew.  
"Why don't you share your powers with the world?" Archie asked.  
"If I do, I will get taken away and experimented on," Betty said. The two friends played with Betty's powers. Betty liked that Archie was the only person who didn't treat her like a monster.  
Betty was making a snow piles so Archie can jump from one pile to the other. He started getting too fast. "Slow down," Betty yelled, but it was too late. She accidentally hit him in the head and he fell to the ground.  
"Archie," Betty yelled, running to him. "Mama, papa, help."  
Alice and Hal ran outside. "Betty, what have you done?" Hal asked.  
"It was an accident," Betty said.  
"We have to get him to the witches of Greendale," Hal said, hosting the young boy into his arms.  
"I will stay just in case Polly wakes up," Alice said. Hal quickly kissed her and he carried the boy to his car, Betty following him.  
\---  
Hal, Betty, and the still unconscious Archie arrived at the Spellmen's house. Zelda had sensed they were going to come so she was on the porch. "Good evening, Coopers," she said. "What happened here?"  
"I accidentally struck him with my powers," Betty said.  
"Was she born with the powers or cursed?" Zelda asked.  
"Born, and they're getting stronger by the day," Hal said. Zelda put her hand on his head.  
"He will be fine," she promised. "But to make sure of it, we are removing all memories of magic, but he will keep the memories of the fun."  
"Take away my magic to," Betty said.  
"I can't, little snow," Zelda said, "your magic is apart of who you are. But beware, if you let you're fear consume you, there will be death and destruction."  
Betty hugged her father out of fear. "We won't let that happen," Hal said.  
"To make sure, cut down her interaction with the outside world until she learns to control it," Zelda said. "Only let her out for school."  
"I will talk to Alice about it," Hal said. Archie began to stir so they took that as their cue to leave. They left and made it back right before the sun rose.  
\---  
For the next six years, Betty's only interaction with the outside world would be school. She isolated herself from everyone, including Archie. By the time she was thirteen, her room had frozen over so they had to close the blinds permanently. Archie missed his best friend and Betty missed hers.  
The Coopers were thrust into the spotlight when they found out Hal was the blackhood, a killer who attacked a lot of Riverdale citizens. Betty knew her mom couldn't face the press by herself, so Betty decided to help her by taking some of the spotlights. She hopes she doesn't freak out and accidentally exposes her powers.  
Betty looked at herself in the mirror and said, "conceal, don't feel," Betty repeated. She put on her gloves. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know."  
She then opened the door and left her house. She went to Pops because of the press conference her mom was hosting there. The moment she arrived, she made eye contact with Archie Andrews.


	2. Chapter 1

Archie was now sixteen. He has a white streak in his hair that no one can explain. He never got over Betty ghosting him. He made knew friends and even got a girlfriend, but losing his best friend for no reason always left him confused and sad. When he was twelve, he lost his dad and he really needed Betty, but she wasn't there.  
He got ready in his bedroom. He was going to Alice Cooper's press conference at Pops. Even after him and Betty's falling out, Alice was still kind to him. She made him and his mom a lasagna after his dad's death.  
He zoomed down the staircase. "Good morning mom," he said.  
"Good morning honey," Mary said. "Breakfast is almost ready. Do you need a ride to the press conference?"  
"No, Veronica offered to drive me and Jughead," he said. She nods and gives him some waffles. He sits at the counter and starts eating.  
"Do you think Betty is going to show up to the conference?" Mary asked.  
"No, she never leaves her house," Archie said. "I've only seen her leave to go to school."  
"But it was discovered her dad is a serial killer," Mary said.  
"If she didn't show up for her dad's funeral, the man who treated her like his own, she won't show up for this," Archie said. He finished up his waffle as Veronica came in.  
"Are you ready, babe?" Veronica asked.  
"Yeah," he said.  
"I'll clean your plate," Mary said. "See you at the conference."  
Archie kissed her cheek and walked outside with Veronica. Jughead was already sitting in the backseat. Archie got into the passenger seats and Veronica in the drivers.  
"I can't believe a serial killer was my next-door neighbor," Archie said.  
"He was only killing people for like half a year," Jughead said.  
"Still, I even had a close encounter with the blackhood and I never figured it out," Archie said. Archie was almost the first victim of Hal Cooper. He was walking home one night when Hal attacked him. He was almost shot, but sheriff Jones, Jughead's dad, stopped Hal. He somehow got away.  
Veronica pulled up to Pops. All of them got out. Archie immediately made eye contact with Betty Copper. There was an awkward moment before Archie approached her.  
"Hi," Archie said.  
"Oh, hello," Betty said. "How are you?"  
"Fine," Archie said. "You?"  
"I'm ok, I guess," Betty said. She awkwardly looked at the ground as Veronica and Jughead walked over.  
"Is this your best friend you iced you out for the six years?" Veronica asked.  
"This is Betty," Archie said. "She is Hal's daughter."  
There was a brief moment of awkward silence. Archie then got an idea, "I'm having a get together at my house tonight. You should come?"  
"Really?" Jughead asked.  
"Yeah," Archie said. "I'd love to get to know you again."  
"Sure," Betty said. Hopefully, I will be able to enjoy the night with the gloves, Betty thinks.  
\---  
Later that night, everyone was playing truth or dare in Archie's living room. Veronica spilled the bottle and it landed on Betty. "Betty, truth or dare?" Veronica asked.  
"Truth," Betty said.  
"What's with the gloves?" Veronica asked. Betty froze.  
"Is it too late to change to dare?" Betty asked.  
"Yes," Veronica said. Veronica wasn't a fan of Betty. She didn't like how Betty just abandoned Archie for six years for seemingly no reason.  
"It's getting late, I should head home," Betty said. She tried to get up, but Archie stopped her.  
"You're the next house over," Archie said. "You have enough time to answer the question."  
Betty managed to get up. Archie tried to grab her arm, but he just got her glove. "Give me back my glove," Betty demanded.  
"When you tell me why the glove is so important," Archie said. She then started heading to the door, telling him to leave her alone. "Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"  
"I said enough!" Betty yelled. She accidentally created a pointy ice wall. Everyone else in the room screamed.  
"Ice witch," Veronica shouted.  
"Betty," Archie said. Betty ran outside. Archie tried to follow her, but she was too fast. As she ran, the streets where being frozen. "Betty wait!"  
"It's snowing," someone yelled.  
"And it's in the middle of April," another one yelled.  
"This is my fault," Archie said. "I'm going after her."  
"It's too dangerous," Veronica said.  
"She's my best friend," Archie said. "She would never hurt me."  
"I'm going with you," Jughead said. "She headed towards the woods. And no knows those woods better than me."  
"Ok, you can come," Archie said. "Are you coming with us, Veronica?"  
"Like I am going to let you face an ice witch by yourself," Veronica said. The three friends quickly got changed into warmer clothes and headed for the woods as the winter storm picked up.


	3. Chapter 2

Alice Cooper was enjoying a nice night in. She looked out the window and saw it was snowing. She walked outside and immediately knew her daughter was behind it.  
Chuck Clayton was the first to notice her. "That's the mother of the witch," he yelled. And just like, she was bombarded by the press. She was asked many questions like "did you know?" or "do you also have magic?"  
"I didn't know, but I don't have powers," Alice said. "We have no clue where her powers came from."  
FP arrived at the scene. "Everyone disperses," he yelled. Everyone listened to the sheriff. As people left, he yelled, "and stay inside until we figure this out."  
"Thank you, sheriff Jones," Alice said.  
"You can just call me FP," he said. "This is crazy."  
"I feared something like this would happen," Alice said.  
"This is a lot for you to handle," FP said. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."  
"Thanks," Alice said.  
"Hey, have you seen Jughead?" FP asked. "He was at a get together at Archie's and I heard that's where this started."  
"No," Alice said. "I'm sorry."  
"It's ok," FP sighed. "Call me if you need anything."  
"I will," she said. She watched him walked away as a smile crossed her face. She then went into the Andrews house. The first thing she noticed was the ice wall. On one of the spikes, there were Betty's gloves. She picked it up.  
"Oh Betty," Alice said, looking down. Please be safe, Alice thinks.  
\---  
Chuck Clayton and the rest of the football team, along with some of the river vixens, met at Pops. Even though Pops kept turning up the thermometer, it was still freezing. "We can't just sit around and do nothing," Chuck said.  
"I agree," Cheryl said. "I say we burn the witch."  
"That is a great plan Cheryl," Chuck said. "I heard she ran into the woods. We will kill her and hopefully, that will lead us back to spring."  
Everyone cheered for that. "We need to gather some supplies and then headed out," Chuck said.  
"My dad owns an outdoor supplies store," Midge said. "We can get a discount."  
"Great," Chuck said. Everyone ran out of Pops and started heading to the store. They were chanting, "end this winter!" All of the way there.  
\---  
Betty was having a blast. She was finally able to let it go and use her powers. Her father's saying "conceal don't feel" was just a memory to her.  
She found a flat piece of land that was away from the trees. "Perfect," she said. Around her, an ice palace was formed. As it formed, the palace became beautiful. Once it was built, she took her hair out of the iconic ponytail. Next, she turned her pink sweater and grey skirt into an elegant violet dress that sparkled like a diamond.  
She walked to the balcony and looked at the view. She smiled at her work. She took in a breath of fresh air and said, "the cold never bothered me anyway."


	4. Chapter 3

Archie, Veronica, and Jughead were hiking threw the woods. They each had lanterns and blankets on their backs to keep themselves warm. "So what are you going to do when you find her?" Veronica asked.  
"I'm going to talk to her," Archie said.  
"Talk to her?" Veronica asked. "Because I'm sure the ice witch can be talked into remove the curse on this land."  
"I'm sure this was all an accident," Archie said. "I shouldn't have pushed her. I should have let her leave when she wanted to."  
"And I shouldn't have asked the question," Veronica said.  
"We all made mistakes at that party," Archie said. "Well expect for Jug. He just sat on the couch and watched."  
"I like to stay out of drama," Jughead said. They then heard humming. They all turned around and saw a living snowman.  
"A little bit of you, a little bit of me," it sang. Archie, Veronica, and Jughead all let out screams. It looked at them. "I see we got off on the wrong foot. Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."  
"Olaf," Archie whispered.  
"Yeah, that's my name," he said, remembering the days he and Betty would go to the park and make a snowman.  
"Did Betty make you?" Archie asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked.  
"Can you take us to her?" Archie asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked.  
"I'll tell you why," Veronica said. "We need her to end this winter to bring back spring."  
"Agh, spring," Olaf said. "I've always loved the idea of spring, the sun, and all things hot."  
"I'm guessing you've never experienced heat," Jughead said.  
"Nope," Olaf said. "But it sounds wonderful."  
"Should I tell him?" Veronica whispered.  
"Don't you dare," Archie said.  
"Come on guys, let's go bring back spring," Olaf yelled, excitedly. The group then continued on there hike. Jughead looked to his left.  
"Guys look," Jughead said. They turn around and see a palace made of ice.  
"I only know one person who would live in something like that," Veronica said. "Or who could make something like in such a short amount of time."  
"Yeah, it's like a five-minute walk from here," Olaf said.  
"That's good," Archie said. "Hopefully no serious damage will be done before we get to Betty."  
They continue on their journey as Olaf leads the way.  
\---  
Chuck leads the search party threw the woods. "It's like negative five degrees," Reggie said. "Maybe we should continue the search in the mourning."  
"If we stop searching, permanent damage might be caused," Chuck said.  
"But I think the girls might be getting tired," Reggie said.  
"We're fine," Cheryl said.  
"You're free to go," Chuck said. "No one is forcing you to be here, Reg."  
"You're right, we should keep going," Reggie said. The group then continued on their journey. Reggie tried to convince himself killing Betty was right because it might bring back spring, but what if it didn't work? They would have killed an innocent person for no reason. He hopes the feeling will go away when it gets time to do the deed.


	5. Chapter 4

"We finally made it," Archie said as they arrived at ice palace.  
"Wow," Veronica said. "If I'm being honest, it looks gorgeous up close. Like she clearly cared about making it look good."  
"I should go in alone," Archie said. "I've known her since we were both toddlers. She's most likely to listen to me."  
"We're going in if we sense danger," Veronica promised. Archie nods and goes inside. The inside was just as grand with ice stare case and an ice chandelier.  
"Betty?" Archie called out. Betty emerged and Archie was blown away. "Wow, you look amazing. Everything here is amazing."  
"Thank you," Betty said. "I had no idea I could do any of this."  
"Neither did I," Archie said. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have supported you and though your powers were awesome."  
"There was a time where you knew," Betty said. "But one night, I accidentally struck you in the head with an ice blast. Ever wonder what that white streak in your hair was from?"  
Archie touched where the white streak was. "Some witches in Greendale healed you, but they had to take away your memories of magic," Betty said. "I decided to hide to protect you until my powers got under control."  
"I can help you if you let me," Archie said. "Come back to Riverdale. End this winter?"  
"What winter?" Betty asked.  
"You froze Riverdale over," Archie said. "It's covered in ice and snow."  
Betty's heart stopped. "No," she said.  
"It's ok," Archie promised. "I can help. Because for the first time in forever, you don't have to be afraid."  
"I can't control the curse," Betty yelled.  
"We can control the storm," Archie promised.  
"Archie please you'll only make it worse," Betty shouted. The storm was getting stronger.  
"We can prove to everyone you're not a monster," Archie said.  
"But I am," Betty yelled.  
"No you're not," Archie said. "We can fix this storm together. You and I. Then we'll prove everyone wrong up about you."  
"I can't," Betty yelled. She accidentally blasted Archie again, this time in the heart. He fell onto the ground as Jughead, Veronica, and Olaf entered the room.  
"Archie," Veronica said, ruining to her boyfriend. "What have you done?"  
"I'm fine," Archie promised. As he said that, another part of his hair turned white.  
"Get him to the witches of Greendale," Betty said. "They'll know what to do."  
"We can't leave Riverdale like that," Jughead said.  
"If you truly care for Archie, you will get him to the Spellmen's house," Betty said. "They're the only ones who can help him."  
She pushed them out of the castle and slammed the door. More of Archie's hair turned white. "Archie your hair," Veronica said.  
"I think she did more than dye my hair," Archie said. He grabbed his heart. It felt like he was being stabbed.  
"We should do what Betty said," Jughead said. "She said something about Greendale witches."  
"How do we know we can trust these witches?" Veronica asked.  
"Because I trust Betty," Archie said.  
"Are you serious?" Veronica asked.  
"Veronica just shut up," Archie yelled. "You don't know half of the stuff Betty has gone threw. Can you just give her a chance?"  
There was a moment of silence. Archie grabbed his chest again and another part of his hair turned white. "Let's get him to Greendale," Jughead said. "It's worth trying."  
Archie and Veronica nod and Jughead helps Archie walk as they head to Greendale.  
\---  
The gang arrived at the Spellman house about two hours later. Zelda recognized Archie and ran outside. "Are you a witch of Greendale?" Veronica asked.  
"I am," Zelda said. "Does this have to do with the sudden snowstorm in Riverdale?"  
"Yes," Veronica said.  
"Did Elizabeth Cooper do this?" Zelda asked.  
"Yes," Archie said. She examined her with his magic.  
"His heart was hit," she said. "If it was the head, it would be an easy fix, but a heart can only be undone by an act of true love."  
Veronica leaned in and kissed him passionately. Once they pulled away, Archie got weaker and his hair was now completely white. "I thought that would work,' Veronica said, looking down.  
"People often mistake lust and love," Zelda said. Jughead then got an idea as Veronica looked down sadly.  
"Does it have to be romantic love?" Jughead asked. Zelda shook her head. "Motherly love. We have to get him to Miss. Andrews."  
"Good idea," Veronica said. She helped Jughead lift Archie up.  
"You can borrow my car," Zelda said. "I will pick it up when the storm is over."  
"Thank you," Jughead said. Zelda gave Veronica the keys. They headed to the car. They laid Archie in the back and Jughead got into the passenger seat and Veronica got into the drivers seat. Olaf sat in the back with Archie. They started speeding to Riverdale, hoping to save Archie before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 5

"Conceal, don't feel, conceal don't feel," Betty repeated as she paced around her castle. She was having a panic attack, and she was alone. She needed her dad. Even if her dad was a serial killer, he would always comfort her in moments like this. She could call her mom, but her mom would always just tell her to suck it up.  
"We made it," a voice yelled. She looked outside and saw a mob had come for her. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. One of the river vixens made saw her.  
"She's inside on the second story," Midge yelled.  
"Ok," Chuck said. "Remember the goal is to bring her back alive. Only kill her if necessary."  
The mob broke into her house. She came down the stairs, ready to fight. Someone shot at her and she created an ice wall to block the bullet. She located the nearest person and created another ice wall to cornered them. She never wanted to use her powers against people, but she was forced to.  
"Betty, we mean you no harm," Chuck said. "Come back with us and well figure this out together."  
Betty wasn't sure if she should believe him. Whilst she was distracted, Cheryl shot the chandler down with her bow and arrow. Betty managed to run out of the way, but the impact of the chandler hitting the ground knocked her out.  
\---  
Archie, Veronica, Olaf, and Jughead arrived back in Riverdale. "There you are boy," FP said, approaching the friends.  
"We need your help," Jughead said. "Betty blasted him with her powers in the heart. He can only be healed by true love. Do you know where Miss. Andrews is?"  
"She's at town hall," FP said. "I'll get her. You two worry about warming up Andrews."  
He then noticed the living snowman. "What is that?" FP asked.  
"It's something Betty created," Veronica said. "We don't know why he's alive."  
FP nods as Veronica and Jughead helped Archie inside. They gave him every blanket they could find and put a fire in the fireplace. Even with all of this, Archie's body temperature was way below freezing.  
"The power is out," Jughead reported. "So we can't turn up the heat."  
"Great," Veronica said. "Let's go look for more supplies."  
Jughead and Veronica went upstairs. Archie cuddled up near the fireplace. Chuck Clayton then came in.  
"Good evening Andrews," Chuck said. He was shaking from the freezing temperatures.  
"Just making sure my plan works," Chuck said. He then put out the fire and ripped the blankets off of Archie. He tried to yelp, but we was too weak. "Archie Andrews, the greatest casualty of Betty Cooper. And I Chuck Clayton will be the hero who killed the ice witch."  
"What do you want?" Archie asked in a low growl.  
"The glory I deserve," Chuck said. "I'm sick of just being your backup. Now that you're about to die, all I have to do is kill Betty and bring back spring."  
"You are no match for Betty," Archie said.  
"You were no match for Betty," Chuck said. He walked to the door and opened it, allowing the cold air to enter the room. Archie fell onto his stomach. "It was nice knowing you, Andrews."  
And with that, Chuck left Archie to die.


	7. Chapter 7

Archie was almost completely frozen when the door opened. Archie looked up and saw Olaf. "What happened here?" he asked.  
"Chuck happened here," Archie said. "He has a plan on killing Betty for the glory. He wants me dead to make sure everyone is on his side."  
Olaf made his way over to the fireplace and restarted the fire with his hands. "You should go back outside," Archie said. "You're going to melt."  
"Some people are worth melting for," Olaf said. Just then, Veronica and Jughead came back downstairs.  
"We need to get him to Mary," Olaf said. "We can no longer just sit around and wait for her and that sheriff dude to come back."  
"He's right," Veronica said. Jughead gave Archie the blanket he was wearing. Jughead and Veronica helped him up and they left the house, Olaf following closely behind.  
\---  
Chuck arrived at town hall. "Citizens of Riverdale," he said as he stood on the podium. "Archie Andrews is dead. He came back from Greendale with a frozen heart. It was too late to save him."  
The audience gasped as they whipped away their tears. "But me and my group managed to bring back the ice witch," Chuck said.  
"Please save us from this monster," someone said.  
"Bring in the witch," Chuck said. Some of the members of his search brought in Betty. "I charge Betty Cooper with treason and sentence her to death."  
"What no?" Betty yelled. She managed to get free and she created a snowstorm. She created a hole in the building and escaped.  
"I'll handle this," Chuck yelled. "Everyone else take cover!"  
Betty was trying to calm down as she was being chased by Chuck. "Stop this, Betty," Chuck yelled.  
"I can't," Betty yelled. "Where is Archie?"  
"Archie?" Chuck asked. "He came back with a frozen heart. It was too late for him. He is dead, because of you."  
"No," Betty yelled, collapsing to her knees. She buried her face in her hands as the storm suddenly stopped. Just then, Archie and the others arrived at the scene.  
"I see Miss. Andrews," Veronica said. "This way."  
Archie was about to follow Veronica, but he saw Chuck was about to kill Betty with a rock. He knew what his choice was going to be.  
"No," he yelled as he used his last strength to get in between them. He completely froze over, breaking the rock as it made an impact. Chuck was blasted back and he was knocked out. Betty turned around and was devastated when she saw Archie was completely frozen.  
"Archie," Betty called out. She stroked his frozen cheek. "No."  
Betty hugged Archie as she sobbed. After a few moments, she heard a heartbeat. She looked up and saw Archie was unfreezing. He then hugged back. Everyone was amazed at what they just saw.  
"Archie, you sacrificed yourself for me?" Betty asked, surprised.  
"I love you," Archie said. That then gave Betty an idea.  
"Love, of course," Betty said. She then lifted her hands and the snow started leaving the ground. Spring was returning! Soon all of the snow was gone.  
"Spring has returned," Veronica yelled.  
"This is the best day of my life," Olaf said. He then started to melt. "Well, this is a nice day to die."  
"Hang in there old friend," Betty said. She rebuilt Olaf with her powers and created a snow cloud above his head.  
"My own personal flurry," Olaf cheered. Betty then looked at Archie.  
"Arch," Betty said. "There's so much I long to say."  
"Then say it all, beginning with today," Archie said.  
"It's like a dream I thought could never be," Betty said.  
"Betty," Archie said, grabbing her hands. "You're free."


	8. Epilogue

Three months later...  
"Are you sure about this?" Betty asked Archie. The two had just arrived at Veronica's birthday and Betty was skeptical that she was invited for a good reason.  
"Of course," Archie said. "Veronica has changed over the past few months. If you get uncomfortable or if anyone tries anything, we can leave."  
Betty nods and the two go inside. Betty looked around the room. She was wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans. She stood by Archie's side as they made their way to the bar. That was where Veronica and Archie were.  
"Betty, I'm glad you made it," Veronica said.  
"I thought you hated me," Betty said.  
"I realized I shouldn't judge you before I get to know you," Veronica said. "The more I think about it, the more I see the beauty of your powers."  
"Really?" Betty asked. "You think so."  
"Yeah," Veronica said. "Do you know where they come from?"  
"No clue," Betty said. "No one in my family has powers of any kind."  
"Are you interested in finding out where they came from?" Archie said.  
"It would be great to have answers," Betty said. "But I don't know if answers exist."  
"Well if they do we'll help you get them," Jughead said, wrapping his arm around her. "Together."  
Betty blushed slightly. She had watched him from afar for a few years and had developed a crush on him. "Get a room you two," Archie joked.  
Jughead quickly removed his arm. "So what's on the party's agenda?" Jughead asked.  
"We were going to head to the local swimming pool, but they found a piece of poop in the pool so that's over," Veronica said.  
"I have an idea," Betty said. "Get everyone to the swimming pool."  
"What are you planning?" Veronica asked.  
"We could go ice skating," Betty suggested.  
"That's a good idea," Veronica said.  
"And I'll get everyone ice skates," Jughead said.  
"Good idea, I'll go get ready," Betty said.  
\---  
Betty arrived at the pool a few minutes before the rest. She sat at one of the tables and waited. Soon the rest arrived.  
Betty walked to the pool. "Are you ready?" Betty asked. Veronica gives her the thumbs up as she freezes the pool. Everyone watched and cheer, even the ones who were in Chuck's search party.  
Everyone put on skates and went onto the ice. Archie was having a hard time balancing so Betty helped him.  
"Thank you," Archie said.  
"No thank you," Betty said. "For never giving up on me a second chance."  
"Thank you for deserving one," Archie said. Betty skated around until she heard a voice calling to her. She turned around, but she found nothing.  
"Is everything alright, Bets?" Archie asked.  
"Yeah," Betty said. But the voice came back. She decided to ignore it. Another adventure for another day, Betty thinks.


End file.
